ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Trading Card Game: Champions Edition
Smash TCG Logo.png These Booster Packs, which cost only $4.99, include 10 cards: 5 Common Cards, 4 Uncommon Cards, 1 guaranteed Rare Card, and 1 random Reverse Holographic Card, which can be in any rarity. NOTE: All Smasher FS Cards are Holographic Rares. Cards Edit All the names of the cards you see here are included in the set. Smashers Smasher Cards and Smasher FS Cards Miria (Holographic Rare) + Miria FS - Metal Type Inkling (Common) + Inkling FS - Smash Type Scott Pilgrim (Rare) + Scott Pilgrim FS - Smash Type Krystal (Rare) + Krystal FS - Smash Type. NOTE: Krystal FS depicts Krystal riding a CloudRunner. Tempo (Uncommon) + Tempo FS - Smash Type Sora (Holographic Rare) + Sora FS - Smash Type. NOTE: He's depicted in his appearance from the original Kingdom Hearts game. Mona (Common) + Mona FS - Fairy Type. NOTE: She's depicted in her appearance from Game & Wario. Kim Pine (Common) + Kim Pine FS - Smash Type Daisy (Common) + Daisy FS - Lightning Type Sceptile (Holographic Rare) + Sceptile FS - Grass Type. NOTE: Sceptile FS Depicts Mega Sceptile. Ramona Flowers (Cmmmon) + Ramona Flowers FS - Smash Type Fossil Fighter (Rare) + Fossil Fighter FS - Fighting Type. NOTE: Depicted to be the ones from Fossil Fighters Champions. They also have Tricera and Stego. K.K. Slider (Common) + K.K. Slider FS - Smash Type Dixie Kong (Uncommon) - + Dixie Kong FS - Fighting Type Machamp (Rare) + Machamp FS - Fighting Type Kumatora (Uncommon) + Kumatora FS - Smash Type Brittany (Common) + Brittany FS - Grass Type Boss-EX Cards Boss-EX cards are powerful cards that give the player who knocks them out 2 Prize Cards instead of one. They come in Regular Print, and Full Art Print. All these cards are Holographic Rare. All of them have the Ability, Omnipotent. Omnipotent's effect is: "Neither player can play Support Cards." DJ Octavio-EX - Darkness Type General Scales-EX - Dragon Type (Requires Darkness and Fighting Energy.) Roxie Richter-EX - Darkness Type T-Rex-EX - Dragon Type (Requires Fire and Darkness Energy.) NOTE: From Fossil Fighters. King RedEye-EX - Dragon Type (Requires Fire and Darkness Energy.) The Shake King-EX - Darkness Type King Hippo-EX - Fighting Type NegaScott-EX - Darkness Type Basic Energy Types All these cards are Common. Grass Fire Water Lightning Psychic Fighting Darkness Metal Fairy Support Cards Assist Trophies Tricky (Common) - Effect: You can attach this card to your Smasher. Each of that Smasher's attacks deal 20 additional damage. NOTE: He's depicted in his appearance from Star Fox: Assault. EarthWakler Mount (Uncommon) - Effect: You can attach this card to your Smasher. Each of that Smasher's attacks deal 40 additional damage. HighTop (Holographic Rare) - Effect: You can attach this card to your Smasher. Each of that Smasher's attacks deal 70 additional damage. SnowHorn (Rare) - Effect: You can attach this card to your Smasher. Each of that Smasher's attacks deal 40 additional damage. ThornTail (Uncommon) - Effect: Put 4 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. Rambi the Rhino (Uncommon) - Effect: You can attach this card to your Smasher. Each of that Smasher's attacks deal 20 additional damage. Expesso the Ostrich (Common) - Effect: Effect: You can attach this card to your Smasher. Each of that Smasher's attacks deal 20 additional damage. Squawks the Parrot (Common) - Effect: Draw 1 card. Squitter the Spider (Rare) - Effect: Draw 8 cards. Enguarde the Swordfish (Common) - Effect: Put 4 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. Winky the Frog (Common) - Effect: Draw 2 cards. Orco the Killer Whale (Holographic Rare) - Effect: You can attach this card to your Water Type Smasher. Each of that Smasher's attacks deal 60 additional damage. Clapper the Seal (Common) - Effect: Draw 2 cards. Ellie the Elephant (Holographic Rare) - Effect: You can attach this card to your Smasher. Each of that Smasher's attacks deal 50 additional damage. Hoofer the Wildebeest (Uncommon) - Effect: You can attach this card to your Smasher. Each of that Smasher's attacks deal 40 additional damage. Rattly the Rattlesnake (Common) - Effect: Draw 3 cards. Glimmer the Angler Fish (Uncommon) - Effect: Draw 2 cards. Parry the Parallel Bird (Common) - Effect: Negate the effects of attacks, including damage, done to your Active Smasher. Flurl the Squirrel (Uncommon) - Effect: Draw 3 cards Helibird (Uncommon) - Effect: Banana Bird Queen (Holographic Rare) - Effect: Draw 3 cards. Draw 1 additional card for each Banana Bird in yout discard pile. Banana Bird (Common) - Effect: Draw 1 card. Professor Chops (Common) - Effect: Heal 20 damage from your Active Smasher. Riku (Uncommon) - Effect: Put 4 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. NOTE: He's depicted in his appearance from Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. Kairi (Common) - Effect: Heal 50 damage from your Active Smasher. NOTE: She's depicted in her appearance from Kingdom Hearts 2. Items Dino Hammer (Holographic Rare) - You can attach this card to your Smasher with the name Bowser. Each of Bowser's attacks deal 50 additional damage. Dino Destroyer Ship (Holographic Rare) - You can attach this card to your Smasher with the name Bowser. Each of Bowser's attacks deal 100 additional damage. Barrel Blaster Vehicle (Holographic Rare) - You can attach this card to your Smasher with the names Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong. Each of that Smasher's attacks deal 150 additional damage. Category:Dan1592's Ideas Category:Trading Card Games Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Brothers Trading Card Game